Death Note
by KiraMidnight
Summary: Death Note Fanfic Collection


_**Mello's True Feelings**_

**By: Kira Midnight**

Mello walked the streets alone in the rain. He secretly wanted Near to be his. But Near only took interest in robots and capturing "Kira". Mello wandered around for hours in the rain before and second younger brother, Matt, pulled up in his car. Matt spoke loud so he could be heard over the rain. "Mello it's raining out here, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here any longer!" Mello got ion the car and smiled slightly as he sneezed. Matt laughed. "Told you so brother!" Mello looked away and quietly asked, "H…how's Near brother?" Matt smiled. "Near's doing fine. He just got a new robot last night…it's a weird model but he seems to love it. Near's been secretly worried about you though Mello. He stays awake at night in his bed afraid that you hate him…he told me last night…you really should come home with us and see him!" Mello loved this idea but he had no idea how to gently approach him after making him worry so. Mello, Matt, and the Matt's friend all drove back to Near's hideout and got out of the car in the rain. Mello sneezed again as he began to catch a fever from his cold. Matt sighed and walked in the hideout. Near heard footsteps and hid his picture of Mello under his pillow in the front room and sat up looking at Matt and his friend not knowing Mello was hiding behind them. "D…did you find Mello!" He asked in a worried tone. Matt and his friend both nodded. "We did brother….!" Near was glad to hear that they found him but wondered what kind of shape he was in and asked worried. Mello started getting dizzy. He hadn't ate anything for a few days and he had been wandering around in the cold for longer. As his dizziness got worse his vision got blurry and his fever got worse. Matt could see that Mello wasn't acting like himself and was worried now. "H…he's not in good shape Near…we drove up next to him on the streets and he had a cold…that I believe developed into something worse…" Near wondered how he knew this and then he saw a third shadow. "M…Mello!" Near screamed. Mello could stand no more of this and blacked out falling to the floor. Near cried out and quickly ran to his side. "Mello….!" Near picked him up since he didn't weigh that much and he took him to his room quickly and laid him down putting a cold rag on his forehead. Near stayed by Mello's side and didn't move. Matt brought him something to eat and Near always ate it, but he was still very worried about Mello.

~3 Days Later~

Mello woke up still a little dizzy. Near was fast asleep laying on Mello's chest. Mello was still a little weak but he carefully wrapped his arms around Near making sure not to wake him. Mello was now asleep holding Near. Soon Near's alarm clock went off and Mello screamed in surprise. Near yawned and shut it off. He looked at Mello hoping he was better now. When Near's eyes finally focused to the darkness of the room he saw Mello sitting up and smiling at him. Near cried again and tightly hugged Mello. Mello blushed and hugged him back. Near started crying worse and soon spoke almost screaming at Mello. "Mello don't ever do that to me again! I was so worried!" Mello was glad to hear that Near didn't hate him and held him tightly to his chest letting him cry. Mello wanted to be Near's first kiss…and he was going to achieve this goal. He pinned Near down and deeply kissed him. Near blushed badly as his body temperature started to rise and he didn't know what it meant. Near deepened the kiss blushing worse. Mello gently undid Near's pants and pulled them off and undid his own. Near was a little scared since this would be his first time and he didn't know how gentle Mello would be. Mello started to play with Near's entrance fast. Near moaned his temperature rising more. He never before felt this was and closed his eyes a little. Mello played faster and faster untill Near came and Near still couldn't understand what this feeling was or why his body felt as though it was burning up. Mello got right outside Near's entrance and Near gasped a little scared. Mello gently and carefully pushed in a little trying to get him use to his size before going any deeper. Near closed his eyes more and Mello intertwined his hand with Near's. Mello began pushing deeper and near moaned. Mello continued pushing deeper making Near moan. He stayed at a gentle pace ignoring his own desires untill Mello felt Near relax and loosen finally getting use to his size. Mello could no longer hold back at that moment, he pushed halfway in closing one eye in pleasure at how tight Near was. A little bit of blood trickled down Near. Near screamed in pleasure and let go of Mello's hand wrapping his arms around him tightly. Mello then sat up on the bed pulling Near up on his lap with him. Near quickly wrapped his arms around Mello as he increased his speed. Near nearly screamed again but held it in. Mello soon pushed all the way in and filled Near with cum by accident. At that moment both Mello and Near screamed in pleasure. Near fell back on his bed and Mello fell with him laying his head on Near's chest. As they both breathed heavily Near found it amazing at how long Mello remained gentle on him even though he knew his desires told him otherwise. He knew by heart the Mello was usually an inpatient person…but tonight he was completely patient. Mello then wrapped his arms around near crying a little. "I…I'll never leave your side again brother. I…I swear!" Near soon felt the tears that had fallen from Mello's eyes and wrapped his arms around him holding him as close and tight as he could. He was surprised that Mello was acting like this. He thought it might just be an effect of the fever…but he secretly hoped not. Very soon Near fell asleep happy and peaceful. Mello was so glad to see Near so happy again and he left the room to take a shower. Mello's shower went on for about an hour and soon got out walking threw the hallway calmly. He got to Near's door and heard Near moan out in pleasure so he decided to peak into his room to see what was going on. At that moment he saw Matt on Near and he began to cry. He ran down the hallway and threw many doors untill he got to the main door…but he couldn't go out. For one it was raining and his jacket was laying on the bathroom floor…and two he was crying way to bad to see. Near and Matt finished up their fun and Matt had went back to his room and fell asleep Near began worrying about Mello. Near checked the cameras to find out where he was and saw Mello running away from something and to the door. Because of the angle of the camera he couldn't see Mello hiding behind his desk. Near began crying wondering why Mello had run away this time…he checked the other camera only to see Mello had seen what him and Matt were doing…and that's why he had ran away. Near noticed Mello had ran off without his jacket and he ran to the bathroom only to find Mello's jacket on the floor. He picked it up only to see a slight bulge in the pocket. He reached his hand inside the pocket only to pull out a dark blue velvet box. Near's curiosity got to him and he opened the box only to see a very beautiful gold wedding band. On it was engraved, "To my one and only love…" Near could tell it was unfinished and wondered who it was for. He put it on his finger to see if it fit and to his surprise it did! Usually rings were either way to big or very small for him…but this one fit perfectly. As he went to put the ring back he saw a not also sticking out of Mello's pocket. He opened it and began reading it.

~Note~

Future Goal In My Life Before I Die:

Someday I hope to make Near marry me…I refuse to let anyone have him but me, even if that means I must give my life to attempt to protect him from Kira I will. I wont ever let him get hurt, and I only hope that before I die Near sees that Matt's not the only one that loves him. But I'm different then Matt. He only lusts for Near…I love Near…I hope Near sees this before Matt takes his innocents…Near will be mine…somehow….someday I vow this as my only goal in my life, Near you will be mine!…no matter what

~Mihael Keehl

Near began crying. He finally understood why Mello spoke the way he did earlier and now felt terrible for letting Matt do what he did…he knew that Mello may never forgive him…he put the ring back into the box and placed the box and note back into Mello's pocket. But before Near could even get out of the bathroom he heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards the bathroom and he jumped into the shower and quickly hid behind the curtain.

Mello walked down the hall drying his eyes. He was deep in thought about how he'd tell Near that he had to go…his eyes were red from all the tears that continued to fall. he walked into the bathroom to get his jacket and when he picked it up the box and letter fell out of his pocket. Mello looked at them and picked up the note and read it. "I read this everyday…and yet…I'm still afraid that I'll fail Near…Matt's already claimed him anyway…so why try…?" Near's eyes filled with tears as he made a small step backwards and ended up stepping on the soap and falling forward and on top of Mello's chest. Mello screamed and pulled the shower curtain off wanting to know who was ear hustling. Near deeply kissed Mello's lips and Mello blushed loving the feel of Near's lips against his. At that moment a passion filled their hearts and in that moment Near took Mello's innocents. Matt had seen this and already understood that Mello and Near needed each other…and that he shouldn't get in the way of their love. Near spoke breathing hard. "You are mind Mello…and I'm always yours!" Mello smiled and as Near stood up Mello grabbed his hand and the ring from the box and nearly in a whisper said, "Nate Rivers…Will you do my the honor of being my one and only lover…for the rest of my life. Please?" All Near could do at that moment was cry and kneel down deeply kissing Mello. Mello could tell the answer that arose from this passionate kiss and smiled as he held Near.

As the wedding occurred and L gave away Near everyone smiled and cheered for the finally happy couple. Mello built a house for him, Near and their adopted twins. One was a girl that had the same green eyes as Mello but the hair color of Near and the other a boy who had Near's dullish black eyes and Mello's blonde hair. Mello was glad he married Near and accomplished his one goal in life…he knew that no matter what came up now he'd be able to handle it all, as long as Near remained by his side!


End file.
